vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert is 's younger brother. Jeremy's parents died in a car accident, and now he and his sister live with their Aunt Jenna at 2104 Maple Street. This character is a member of the Gilbert Family. Season One Jeremy was born in 1994. He was using drugs, which he is seen sharing with Vicki Donovan, who he had a sexual relationship with over the summer. He was also a major alcoholic and that was hard on , his older sister. She also cared about him a little too much and was worried about him. Jeremy had feelings for Vicki who later became a vampire. She was killed by a stake to the heart by soon after being turned by . Before Jeremy she was involved with Tyler, which caused them to dislike each other. After they break up at the Founder's Party, Vicki comes over to Jeremy's house and kisses him which starts their relationship. After Vicki's death and erasing his memories of her, he met Anna a seemingly normal home-schooled girl who turned out to be a vampire trying to rescue her mother from the tomb. While Anna was using Jeremy she started developing feelings for him, and so did he. Jeremy in a previous episode demonstrates that he is starting to remember as he bings "vampires" and sometime afterwards, while at dinner with Anna, Jeremy tricks her into exposing herself as a vampire to him by cutting his hand he then later reveals to her that he wants her to turn him into a vampire. Soon after, Caroline Forbes discovers the remains of Vicki's body in the woods and, grief-stricken, Jeremy admits to Anna that he wanted to be a vampire so that he could find Vicki and be with her. Despite this, and after a period of distance, they grow close again and soon began dating. However, Anna's mother Pearl was killed by John Gilbert leaving Anna devastated. Anna gave Jeremy some of her blood wanting him to become a vampire and tells him about how you can shut off your emotions. He was hesitant about it and told her that he wanted to, but doesn't think he can. She left and they later met at the Mystic Grill, when the device was activated and several of the cops took her away. He heard of her death from who had a heart to heart talk with him and also gave Jeremy his apologies for turning Vicki and offered to erase his memories of Anna. Even though he was hesitant at first, after he heard the news confirming that she was killed, and he drank the blood Anna gave him and took over 20 pills. Season Two Jeremy has been shown to not be a vampire. The pills that he took weren't enough to kill him so instead, Anna's blood healed his body from the pills' effect. Jeremy walked in on a drunk Damon and Elena arguing, and Damon, already angry, snapped Jeremy's neck, seeing that he wanted so badly to become a vampire. Elena discovered the ring on Jeremy's finger and---minutes later----he woke up in the same fashion as he did at the beginning of the episode. Jeremy threatened Damon, and Damon saw that he had John's ring. He then retaliated, saying that if he told anyone he was a vampire, he'd personally kill him. Relationships Elena Gilbert Jeremy and Elena are brother and sister and they used to tell each other everything, but she kept the existence of vampires away from him. He later finds out about them through the diaries that she had wrote. He also finds out that she had Damon erase his memories and dislikes her for doing it. Vicki Donovan Jeremy and Vicki had a relationship before the show started, but it wasn't serious. They did drugs together, but Jeremy starts developing feelings for her and they date for a while. When she dies, Elena erased his memories of her because he looked the same way he did when their parents died. Anna Jeremy met Anna in the library, where she helped him with a history report. She got him to do it on vampires. Originally, Anna was using Jeremy to try to get the invention from him. Later they fell in love with each other and gradually began a relationship and made love. Anna gave him her blood and wanted him to turn. He was hesitant at first, but when he heard of her death, Jeremy drank Anna's blood and then took over 20 pills. Damon Salvatore An extremely peculiar friendship of sorts has begun developing between Jeremy and Damon, consisting of both murderous hostility (often literally so), and what seems to be grudging acknowledgments of respect. Just where these interactions will end up going, remains to be seen. ''See Also'' * Jeremy and Anna - Details on their short-lived relationship. * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their brief romance. Gallery Season 1 JeremyGilbert.jpg|Promo picture Jeremy_310x450.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert. JeremyAnna.jpg|Jeremy meets Anna for the first time. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of her blood. jeremy gilbert ten.jpg jeremy gilbert six.jpg jeremy gilbert five.jpg 00872.jpg Haunted.jpg JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna blood. School bathroom.jpg|Jeremy on the first day of school. jeremy gilbert.jpg Season 2 Jeremywake.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Trivia * Though he is a primary character in the show, Jeremy does not exist in the novels. * Instead of having a brother, Elena has a four year old sister named, Margaret. * Jeremy appears in every episode of the Season 1, except A Few Good Men. * In Season 2 he has appeared in every episode, except Bad Moon Rising and Memory Lane. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents